


Blessing

by Keleficent



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Episode Related, Episode XCVII, F/M, Hugs, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent
Summary: Ashi has heard her name countless times before. But for some reason, she liked the way Jack said her name. It was like she had been nothing but a ghost all this time. And now hearing her name from Jack's lips gave her a solid body.





	Blessing

Ashi watched the samurai closely. He was staring into the fire they had made to keep warm. The light produced by the flames danced across his face, his expression serene and his eyes contemplative. It was hard to believe that this same man had tried to stab himself with a sword just a few hours earlier, believing he had dishonored himself by failing to protect the innocent from Aku’s evil reign.

That’s why Ashi was reluctant to take her eyes off him. She feared that if she turned her back on him, he would disappear once more to carry out the deed.

“Do not worry. I am not going anywhere,” Jack said with a gentle smile.

“How did you…? Are you able to read minds?” Ashi wouldn’t be shocked. The samurai never ceased to surprise her.

“I do not need to read your mind. Your concern is printed all over your face.” Jack smile widened as he witnessed Ashi blush. “I give you my word. I will not leave you again.”

Ashi smiled and gave a curt nod. She hugged her knees and stared into the fire. She believed Jack’s promise not to leave. But his attempted suicide still troubled her. “I just don’t understand…why would you choose to end your own life?”

Jack’s smile dropped as his expression turned somber. “It is a ritual called seppuku. If a warrior has dishonored himself, he must pay recompense with his life.”

“How could you think yourself dishonorable?” Ashi said as she scooted closer to him. “So many people adore you. You inspire them, give them hope.”

“Perhaps I was…hasty…in my decision,” Jack said with a sheepish smile.

“That is an understatement.”

“But perhaps I needed someone…” Jack looked directly into Ashi’s eyes. “To give me hope.”

Ashi smiled and blushed an even darker shade of red than before. Jack moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder. “Thank you for giving me hope.”

All of sudden, Jack wrapped his arms around Ashi and pulled her close to him. Ashi’s eyes widened, shocked and confused by this. “Jack, what…what are you doing?”

Jack promptly pulled away. Now he was the one blushing. “I…I am sorry. I meant no offense. I didn’t know hugging made you uncomfortable.”

“No…it’s not…it’s just…what is hugging?”

“You…you do not know what hugging is?” She shook her head. Jack was saddened by this revelation. This young woman has never been hugged by anyone? “Hugging is where you wrap your arms around someone and hold them close to you.”

Ashi raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Why?”

“It is a way of showing that you care for someone.”

“So…when you did that, you were saying that you care for me?”

“Yes, of course.”

Ashi’s eyes once again widened in shock. She looked down at her hands and then back at Jack. She hesitantly raised her arms and wrapped them around Jack’s shoulders. “Am I doing it right?”

Jack chuckled and returned her embrace. “Yes, you are doing it perfectly.”

Ashi found that she liked this “hugging.” She liked holding Jack, and she also liked the feeling of him holding her. His body felt so warm…and muscular…and…

Out of nowhere, Jack gave a hearty laugh. Ashi broke the hug, fearing she had done something wrong. “What? What did I do?”

“I am sorry. I am not laughing at you. I am laughing at myself. It is so embarrassing. But I’ve just now realized…I don’t even know your name.”

Honestly, Ashi never thought to give it. She didn’t think it mattered. “So? It’s not that important.”

“Of course it’s important. It’s who you are. It is what identifies you as an individual.”

Ashi never thought about it that way. Her name was only what her mother used when she needed to berate and punish her. She never thought of it as her identity. In fact, she never thought about her having an identity at all.

She was afraid to tell Jack her name. What if he didn’t like her name? And therefore, didn’t like her?

“A…Ashi…” she said nervously. “My name is Ashi.”

“Ashi…” Jack said softly.

Ashi has heard her name countless times before. But for some reason, she liked the way Jack said her name. It was like she had been nothing but a ghost all this time. And now hearing her name from Jack’s lips gave her a solid body.

“It’s a beautiful name.”

“You think so?” Ashi asked with a wide grin.

“Yes. If I am not mistaken, I believe the name Ashi means, ‘blessing.’”

“Blessing? I didn’t know that.” Ashi gave a bitter laugh. “I doubt my mother did either. I doubt she considered me a blessing. She I was always weak and unfocused.”

Ashi’s confession broke Jack’s heart. How could a mother treat her own children that way? Mothers are supposed to be kind, protect you, and comfort you. His own mother was the kindest woman he had ever known. Her strength and love made him the man he is today. It saddened him to think there were children who did not have such mothers to raise them.

“Whether she knew it or not,” Jack said finally breaking the silence. “She gave you the perfect name.” Jack took her hand in both of his. “You are a blessing, Ashi.”

Ashi smiled with trembling lips as her eyes became misty. She wrapped her hands around Jack to embrace him once more. Hugging may have been new to her, but with Jack, she already felt like a natural.

For the first time since Aku sent him to the future, Jack thought about revealing his real name, the one his mother and father gave him, the one he has never told anyone else.

But Jack was not ready to reveal that to her, not yet. He wished to so desperately, though. He hasn’t heard his real name in so long. It would be such a sweet sound, especially coming from Ashi’s lips.

It was alright. Soon enough, he will return to his own time and hear his real name again. Until then, he will do what his mother always told him: appreciate all the blessings he has now.

So, he hugged his blessing tight to let her know how much she was cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Samurai Jack fic! All aboard the Jashi train!


End file.
